


Let me catch you up to speed

by whoohki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, kind of irondad?, sorry - Freeform, there’s very little Wade in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoohki/pseuds/whoohki
Summary: When Tony asks about Peter’s day, he learns more than he bargains for.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 328
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	Let me catch you up to speed

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this work has been in my drafts for a long time so, even though Round 1 is finished, I’m going to post it anyways. Also this is my first ever fic of any sort, so constructive criticism is welcomed (but please be gentle)!
> 
> Edit: thank you to everyone who has read and liked this work! I didn’t think it would receive any attention so thank you <3! I’m on tumblr (originalnametaken) if anyone wants to say hi! I post about a lot of things!

Let the record show that Peter Parker does not hate Wade Wilson.

Maybe he did in the past, but it was never _hate_. Deadpool just...talked too much. Not to mention the fact that he had _no regard_ for his own safety and often used his body as a human shield.

Also, he rarely takes anything seriously and is always making jokes! At the most inopportune time which was really distracting.

Then Peter met Wade. Like, _really_ met him. After a while of hanging out, they became friends. Then after being friends for a long while, they finally started going out.

Fast forward a few months and Peter was working with Tony in the lab of the tower. Peter had a rough early morning, which bled into a rough afternoon.

First he had missed the bus to his morning class (worst decision ever) and then on the way to his lunch date with Wade, he stumbled on an attempted mugging. Peter had thwarted it, but ended up missing his lunch date with Wade and missing lunch all together. This sucked in particular because the only times Peter has seen Wade in the past week have been in their suits. Peter had told Wade and got back something simple.

**Wade ❤️: its ok sweetcheeks**

Peter _might_ have overthought it…. ok, he did overthink it.

Tony obviously picked up on Peter’s sour mood. So he tried to cheer him up, but his methods weren’t the best.

“So... why the long face, kid?” Tony asked.

Peter mumbled a response.

Tony arched an eyebrow in question.

Peter sighed. “It’s just been a long day. First I missed the stupid bus and then I had a run-in with a mugger.”

He didn’t mention Wade and the failed lunch date because Tony still didn’t know about their relationship. He didn’t know how to broach the topic with his mentor, especially since it was known that Tony wasn’t entirely fond of the ex-merc.

Which probably led to what came out of Tony’s mouth next.

“I imagine it’s at least better than hanging out with that ‘friend’ of yours.” He used air quotes with the word friend.

Peter halted in his work. He knew exactly who he was talking about. He turned to the older man with furrowed eyebrows. “What do you mean by that?”

Tony just shrugged. “You know how he is. He’s unstable — I mean, you’ve gone on tirades before on the reasons why he’s un equipped to be a hero.”

“Well, uh, yeah, he’s changed though! And that was before!”

“Before what?”

“Er… before he changed?” Peter finished half heartedly.

Tony stared at him for a few seconds but soon cleared his throat. “Look, kid, I know you have a tendency to see the best in people, but you said it yourself he’s —”

“My boyfriend.”

“— your boyfriend, yes.”

Tony abruptly stopped speaking and turned to Peter, who was suddenly interested in a loose thread on his shirt.

“Did I hear you correctly? Wade Wilson, an unstable and extremely dangerous man, is your boyfriend? I didn’t suffer from a sudden loss of hearing?” With each word, Tony took a step forward. A look of disbelief was noticeable on his face.

“Yes? I mean, yes. He’s my boyfriend,” Peter confirmed and finally looked up to meet Tony’s gaze.

“I thought you hated the guy!”

“I thought I did, but then I got to know him better on the patrols and missions. He’s trying to be better! He _has_ gotten better!”

Peter was met with a look of incredulity. For a long moment, neither man spoke.

Tony broke the silence. “I — but — ok, whatever. I guess I’ll trust your judgment or whatever.”

_“Eek! Do you mean it?!”_

Both men looked up at the ceiling. It sounded suspiciously like…

_“Wade?!”_

The man in question suddenly dropped from the vents in a flash of red and black, startling both Tony and Peter.

“I knew you had it in you to trust me!” Even under the mask, they could tell Wade was smiling widely. “I mean, I could live peacefully with or without your approval, but I know it means the world to my sweetums!”

By the end of his talk, Wade had sidled up to Peter and had an arm around his waist. Peter had his head in his hands.

Peter’s response was muffled into his hands. “Wade! Please be quiet.”

“Hey, I never said anything about trusting you! I was referring to Peter —”

“Nope! No takesies backsies!” Wade turned to Peter, “now, how about some dinner to make up for lunch?”

“Is that why you were hiding in the vents?” Peter’s response was still muffled because he had yet to raise his head from his hands.

“Duh. As the good boyfriend I am, I am aware of how you get. Now,” this he directed at Tony, “if you’ll excuse us.”

With that, the happy couple walked out of the room, leaving a baffled Tony inside.


End file.
